


If Bunny Had His Way...

by PrincessAllura



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bottom!Kotetsu, Established Relationship, Fantasized Mpreg, M/M, Over Protective, Top!Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAllura/pseuds/PrincessAllura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny lists out everything he would change if Tiger would let him have his way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Bunny Had His Way...

**Author's Note:**

> Barnaby X Kotetsu

Team Wild Tiger and Barnaby were back together and better than ever, or so the Hero TV Live announcer claimed, working on a routine monster of the week scenario. There was nothing particularly challenging about this giant foe, but as always, the pair broke out into one of their signature lovers' spats. At this point, it had actually become one of their staples, and the audience ate up every verbal volley, sending ratings for the pair through the roof.

"Kotetsu, get back into the sidecar!" Bunny yelled. "Let me handle this."

"Stop saying my secret identity in public!"

"Everybody knows your identity already. There's nothing secret about it. Now get back into the sidecar!"

"But it's the principle of the secret identity. Justice is supposed to be faceless without too much praise." Kotetsu reasoned. "Look, I'll lure him away to the side and then you attack from behind.

"No. I'll attack him head on. You get back into the sidecar," Bunny said. "I'll call you when I need you."

"But Bunny, I'm expendable-"

"Would you listen to me just once?" Bunny asked. "Then maybe we can actually go home without any new bruises on you for one night!"

Kotetsu glared at him.

"Fine! We'll do it your way!"

Bunny sighed, if only.

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu wouldn't even be near the area right now. He'd actually listen to Bunny from the beginning and stay in the sidecar. Bunny would take care of most of it until they needed two people for the finishing move. Or better yet, he'd be at the apartment he and Bunny shared watching TV (and cheering Bunny on).

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu would let Bunny carry him around in a princess hold wherever they went, in gear or out. Everything significant seemed to happen when Bunny held him that way, so why not make it a signature of the team? (Bunny thought it would be cute).

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu would never go on duty if he had so much as a papercut. He'd actually take care of himself and stay at home, knowing that injuries would endanger more people (and worry Bunny to no end).

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu's suit would fly him away if he got hurt or ran out of time with his superpower, whether he wanted it to or not! It would keep Kotetsu at home until the danger passed and perform emergency care on him (at least until Bunny got there).

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu wouldn't make any TV appearances or interviews. In fact, he wouldn't leave the apartment unless it was to go out with Bunny and their friends (because Bunny doesn't like to share).

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu would stop meddling in other people's business and just lounge around the apartment all day looking delicious with only an apron on. He'd be cooking fried rice in the kitchen when Bunny came home every night (Bunny's favorite scene to come home to).

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu would let him leave a permanent unmistakable hickey on his jawline for all the world to see. It would be far too big to hide with a band aid. Bunny would periodically work on it to keep it there (so everyone would know exactly whom it was from).

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu would actually call him by his real name: Barnaby. Preferably, he'd be screaming out that name for every Hero TV Live microphone to hear within a mile radius while Bunny screwed him into oblivion. (It seemed much more dignified than childishly calling out "Bunny").

If Bunny had his way, Kotetsu would be pregnant with his child, giving Bunny every reason to keep him off duty and spoil him with everything he says he doesn't want. (Bunny isn't exactly sure how that would happen, but information on how the NEX exactly works is still a mystery.)

But Bunny wouldn't get his way because Kotetsu was Kotetsu. He was dedicated to his job, to risking his life to protect people regardless of recognition or injury. He always leaped before he looked and was painfully optimistic. He kept his own problems private while trying to fix everyone else's. Kotetsu was always a hero first and foremost, and that was what Bunny loved about him.

Oh, but if Bunny had his way...


End file.
